


Complications

by rducky27



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Letters, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rducky27/pseuds/rducky27
Summary: Anne and Gilbert will be happy together, forever, right? Knowing these two, there will always be complications, whether it's distance, school-work, or even death of a family member, something always gets in the way.
Relationships: Diana Barry/Jerry Baynard, Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Gilbert's Departure

Gilbert hopped on his carriage, looking back at Anne, he grinned, needing just one more thing. Just as quickly as he hopped on, he was off again. Rushing to Anne, scooping up her face with his hands and kissing her, and then once more.

“I’ll write to you,” they announced in unison. And then Gilbert was really off, back towards the train station, wondering if this was merely a dream.

As much as Diana had frightened him a few hours ago, he was thankful for her ferocious loyalty to Anne. Had Diana said nothing, who knows how long it would have been until he saw Anne again, if they’d ever admit their feelings for each other, if they ever would have kissed.

Oh that kiss! What a delightful surprise it had been to Gilbert when Anne kissed him back. He had so many questions, he wished he could have stayed for a bit longer, or even forever. Gilbert hoped Anne wouldn’t change her mind about him. While Anne usually made up her mind firmly, it was possible the distance would pull them apart.

He decided it was time to start his letter to his renewed pen-pal, knowing only thoughtful clarification could clear up the confusion that the two had left it at. He wished he were as good with words as Anne, to perfectly sum up how truly amazing she is for giving him this chance.

_Dear Anne,_

_I’m on the train now, and I’m full of questions. Diana suggested you didn’t get my letter, which is a pity. I’m betting you could guess what it said: I love you, and I could never marry or be with anyone but you. It’s always been you._

_I couldn’t marry Winifred. I liked her, it was simple with her, and her family was wonderful to me, so very welcoming and encouraging. When I was with her, I was always thinking of you._

_We’ve had our school rivalry for so long, you had to know. I’ve loved you for a very long time but was too scared to admit it. Bash said he knew as soon as I got your letter about the “gold” in Avonlea that I was in love with you. Maybe I knew too, even then._

_I sincerely hope that our kiss means we’re courting. Should I have asked permission from Matthew and Marilla first? I hope they won’t mind. It feels as though some of the courting will go in reverse, seeing as I met them before I’d even laid eyes on you, being neighbors and all._

_As stated previously, I have some questions for you. But to avoid bombarding you with overwhelming questions, I’ll start with one. Do you want to be courting me, officially?_

_Sincerely,_

_Gilbert_

_P.S. I hope you enjoy your first days at school, can’t wait to hear all about it._


	2. Anne's New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Anne thinks about her adulthood, once the Bride of Adventure, always the Bride of Adventure.

Anne was surprised to see Marilla and Matthew come back to visit her again. She was already missing them dearly. The fact that they brought her information about her parents, real proof of their love for each other, made it even better.

Anne spent hours reading the book, tracing over the illustrations with her fingers carefully, as if one oily touch could ruin it. While Anne wished she’d had this book during her childhood, thinking her struggles at the orphanage might have been easier, she felt that receiving it now, during the beginning of her adulthood was fate.

Between college, wearing a corset, being away from Marilla and Matthew, learning about her parents and last but not least her new love with Gilbert, she was expecting a tremendous start to her new life. She hoped her new courses would somehow allow her to incorporate her family’s history, as she had missed the opportunity with Miss Stacy’s assignment due to lack of information.

The world was Anne’s, or at least that’s how she felt. There were so many possibilities. She no longer had to pretend to be Princess Cordelia to be happy, and that was a feat all by itself. Still the Bride of Adventure, Anne swore to keep her mind open to new explorations this coming year.

Anne was glad she’d have a roommate this year, and even more pleased to know he was her best and only bosom friend, Diana. While their friendship had been in question for a short time, Anne was so thankful for her loyalty. Gilbert may not have gotten off the train to find Anne had Diana not talked some sense into him. 

_Dear Gilbert,_

_I look like my mother… and she was beautiful. A scholar--a teacher, even. My father drew her the most magnificent portrait. It’s such a wonderful thing to know more about my past. The text my father gave to her is one I shall cherish always and study most carefully._

_I ran into Winifred today, she was not pleased to see me. I wish you could have told me sooner that you weren’t engaged. I hate to admit now how jealous of her I was. It seemed our relationship to be most tragical, yet here we are._

_I’m embarrassed to admit, I ripped up your letter in a fit, I never read it and I’m hoping your upcoming letter to me will enclose the details. I told you I had questions for you, but I’ll start one at a time. How long have you had feelings for me?_

_Yours,_

_Anne_

_P.S. I hope you enjoy your studies at the University of Toronto. I know you’ll make a fine doctor one day. I simply hope you do not meet someone better fitting for you, more beautiful, less...me._

_P.P.S. I just received your letter and am adding this on, yes I’d love to officially be courting you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist posting a second chapter today. I'd love to read your commentary!


	3. Life in Toronto

Gilbert’s first few days at school were intriguing. He had so much to learn, after all, the human body is so complex. He began his mornings in Human Anatomy class. A skeleton like the one in Doctor Ward’s office was brought in and he couldn’t help but think of Winifred. Gilbert felt terribly guilty for how things had ended for her, even if he ended up with exactly what he wanted. He wondered if maybe he shouldn’t be thinking of Winifred. 

Of course Gilbert could often be found daydreaming about Anne. How his affection could possibly grow stronger each day, he wasn’t sure. He never knew it was possible to care so much for another person.

“Mr. Blythe, care to join us?” his professor asked, clearly annoyed by his lack of attention.

“Of course, my sincerest apologies,” Gilbert answered.

“I noticed your most recent assignment contained thoughts of herbs as a use of medication, would you like to explain how it works?”

“Well you see, a classmate of mine fell in the woods once, and a medicine woman came and healed him…” he started, telling the tale of Moody’s fall.

“So you’re suggesting savages know more about medicine than science?” a classmate, whose name Gilbert didn’t know, interrupted.

“Not necessarily  _ more  _ about medicine, but their ways work.” He defended.

“Perhaps we should drop the wives tales and stick with real medicine, class.” The professor stated before moving back to his lecture. It was clear Gilbert’s theories about herbs and other parts of nature would only be accepted without the mention of the so-called savages.

Gilbert felt discouraged. If Anne were there, she’d have stuck up for the natives of the land and their ways. He had seen the medicine woman heal Moody. Why couldn’t medicine and natural ways work together?

_ Dear Anne, _

_ I feel I may have made myself an outcast of my classmates. I’ve barely learned any of their names. They think of me as a know-it all, giddy to answer all the professors questions. This I’m used to.  _

_ The biggest issue is that they seem to think the native’s ways of healing are outdated and too unorthodox to be practiced. Everyone, even the professor, was turned off by my story about Moody’s leg once the natives became a part of the picture. _

_ I know this is wrong, and it shouldn’t silence me. I want to learn as much as I can about both aspects. I wish I could study from Ka'kwet’s village healer and from the U of T at the same time. Perhaps I could write her a letter? Maybe there are healers nearby I could study under. _

_ To answer your question, I knew I had true feelings for you only recently. I’d always had a crush on you, the moment I saw your braids for the first time, calling you carrots, even after being hit with you black board I thought you were amazing. What can I say, I like a challenge. _

_ But my true feelings about love were only discovered recently, Bash and I had a discussion about what love truly is, and how it’s more than attraction. It was the end of the past school year that I recognized I was in love.  _

_ Yes, I love you. Truly. I’m absolutely delighted to hear you’ll go courting with me. Next question: I’m imagining our first date, what would you like to do? Can I visit you over fall break? _

_ Love Always, _

_ Gilbert _

_ P.S. Regarding your previous “P.S.” I could never find someone more beautiful than you. You’ll always have my heart. _


	4. News from Jerry

In the weeks that followed Matthew got sick. He wasn’t normally one to complain about feeling ill, working on the farm meant he had to keep working, regardless of his health sometimes. Matthew just assumed he was aging, he decided not to worry about the cold that wouldn’t seem to go away.

Jerry noticed it first, Matthew was getting slower and in between sneezes there were longer breaks. It didn’t bother Jerry, of course, he knew that Matthew aging meant he’d have more work.

With his permanent residence at Green Gables he wondered what other changes might occur if Marilla would get sick or start tiring more easily. There was much work to be done on the inside of the house as well, there’d be no one to help him.

“Marilla, do you think Matthew is okay?” Jerry asked one evening after Matthew had gone to bed early.

“I’m sure he’s just tired.”

“You don’t think he’s ill?”

“It’s a part of aging, if there were something to worry about Matthew would speak up.” Marilla stated, but then she began to wonder…

_ Dear Anne, _

_ I hope you like college. I miss you at Green Gables. I think Matthew has taken ill but he and Marilla seem to be ignoring the problem. Perhaps your questioning or even a visit would do them some good. I can’t write long, I’ve much work to do, but please write back soon. _

_ Jerry _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know this is a terribly short chapter. Better than nothing, right? More to come soon. :)


	5. First thing we'll climb a tree...

Anne clutched Jerry’s letter to her chest, wishing it not to be true. Could Matthew really be ill? Would he have another heart attack? Anne wasn’t sure, she hoped for the best.

Gilbert’s letters to Anne arrived like clockwork each week. She rather looked forward to receiving them. She could put her heart and soul into these letters. Even forget, for a moment, about the things going on. She particularly wanted to forget about Matthew being ill, if only she could truly make his illness go away.

_ Dear Gilbert, _

_ I’ve given a lot of thought about what our first date might be like. I know many girls would dream of a fancy restaurant with delicacies and scrumptious desserts. As you might expect, I’m thinking something a little more… private, a little more “us.” _

_ First thing we’d climb a tree, and maybe then we’ll talk. Or sit silently and listen to our thoughts. With illusions of someday, casting a golden light.  _

_ This may sound like a dream of a silly school girl. But I truly wish to experience such a marvelous climb with you and hear all your life endeavors. I want to know everything there is to know about you, Gilbert Blythe. Perspective is a wonderful thing. _

_ Or perhaps, a midnight picnic, with the wondrous stars blazing above us. Or a train ride to a far off place. Oh, my Gilbert, as long as I’m with you, anything would be utter perfection. I would absolutely love for you to visit, as long as you have time with your studies. _

_ Yours,  _

_ Anne _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know all my chapters are short. But y'all see what I did there, right?


	6. You're my home

Gilbert grinned, the way only a man in love can grin: without notice for the world around him, only to be focused on the one who holds his heart. Which is why he didn’t notice when a particularly rude classmate came up behind him and took Anne’s letter from his hands.

“Give that back,” Gilbert protested

“Your girl wants to climb trees? Does everyone where you come from live in trees, Blythe? You and your savages and your ridiculous little girlfriend? Ha!” Thomas laughed.

“I just want my letter.” 

“You can have it,” Thomas said, ripping it into pieces first. “Just go back to where you came from.”

Gilbert bent to the ground and picked up the pieces, luckily only four of them, still completely legible, just frustrating. He said nothing to Thomas and placed the letter pieces back into his pocket, where he’d be sure not to remove it until he was safely back in his dormitory.

_ My dear Anne, _

_ Classes are getting harder. While in some ways I’m excelling, in other ways I feel I’m failing. The classes are fine. The classmates are like having a million Billy’s but no Anne’s. I don’t think I will reach out to Ka'kwet’s family. I want to, truly, I do. I want nothing more than to learn everything I can about saving people. But I think I need to focus on the medical studies at school first. I fear you may be disappointed in me for being so afraid. _

_ And next to school, you’re the other thing I want. I miss you dearly, sometimes you’re all I think about. I know I should write home to Bash and Dellie. I know I should write back to Miss Stacy. I’m homesick in a way I’ve never been before, I’m homesick for you. Because, at the end of the day, you’re my home, I… I need you. _

_ I think a date in a tree would be quite amazing. I can picture it all now. Oh, my Anne, sometimes I think you’re ahead by a century. You’re so smart and accepting and kind. I could use your kindness right about now. _

_ Love Always, _

_ Gilbert _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for Gilbert in this chapter. I just feel like he wouldn't be well liked, bringing up the native's teachings before anyone got a chance to know him, not the greatest impression for the times.


	7. Be Brave Together

Anne was crying when the post arrived, worried sick about everyone at Green Gables. She wasn’t able to focus on her classes properly, and was waiting for a good weekend to visit home. When she received Gilbert’s letter and took all of his information in, she cried again, it seemed like everyone was struggling with their lives, their newest adventures.

_ Dearest Gilbert, _

_ Do you know when I first realized I had feelings for you? At the time, I was certain you knew. I never wanted to admit it. But shortly after your father passed, we met again in trying times. While I was selling my family’s possessions, you were trying to decide if you would ever come home to Avonlea. We were parting ways, and neither of us wanted to leave. My whole heart believes we’d still be standing there today if Jerry hadn’t interrupted us and forced us to say goodbye. I’m glad we called a T-R-U-C-E.  _

_ I must admit I’ve been avoiding telling you something quite large. Matthew has taken ill again, I fear he may have another heart attack soon. I don’t even know how to respond to Jerry’s letter regarding the news. I’m just so afraid. _

_ I think you should write to Bash and Miss Stacy, for I’m sure they’re as concerned about you as I am. And I’ll write back to Jerry. I’ll send love to Marilla and Matthew. We can be brave together. _

_ I’m not disappointed in you for your hesitation about the native’s teachings, I’m sure the pressure you’re under is intense. I just want you to be happy. It makes me feel warm to know I’m home to you, you’re my home too. _

_ Yours, _

_ Anne _

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction in about eight years, so it's absolutely marvelous to be back. The chapters may be a bit short but I'm thinking one letter per chapter, quick and easy read. I'll post more soon!
> 
> That grin Gilbert gave Anne while on the carriage though, ugh, that's what dreams are made of.


End file.
